


Burning Blue

by greenivy



Category: Naruto
Genre: I wrote this instead of sleeping be proud, M/M, Random OCs that are gonna die, all but one, but first he needs to screw up the peace, constructive criticism welcomed, graphic description of violence, he dies eventually, my rough draft was written at 1 am, not really tho, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenivy/pseuds/greenivy
Summary: Kakashi didn't know why he'd accepted this mission. He didn't know why he decided that taking a scroll to a random stranger in the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf territory was an okay idea. It wasn't worth it when he was facing five jounin rank Hidden Mist shinobi with Rin injured and a promise heavy on his shoulders. He wasn't sure why he even got up that morning when he was captured and forced to become a jinchuuriki for a tailed beast that was ready to kill him the moment he let his guard down. Wasn't this supposed to be a simple B-Rank mission?This has been rewritten! Check out "he takes to the sky (with burning wings)" if you want a better version!





	1. The Hidden Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at writing Naruto characters as a horrible amateur. I wrote this because I wanted more of this kind of fic. I hope you enjoy! A line like this: ========== shows a change of perspectives, and text inside of stars *like this* mean thoughts. Possible trigger warnings at the beginning. Not sure, but I want you people to be safe. It should be fine from the first paragraph thing, and then skip over the next to the third change of perspective. Have fun!

"Hey Hey, Obito!" Obito opened his eyes and sat up in the makeshift bed he had been lying on. Zetsu was standing next to the bed, twitching with a nervous energy that only increased Obito's uneasiness that had been caused by the expression on Zetsu's face.

"What happened?" He asked, agitation clearly showing on his face. "That Bakakashi you always talk about in your sleep is in trouble. He got captured by Kirigakure shinobi." Zetsu said, clearly enjoying Obito's anguish at this revelation. Obito stood up so hastily he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Take me there!" Obito spat out over the lump in his throat. He was almost certain Madara would hear his heartbeat across the cave and wake up. Zetsu lead the way to the boulder that blocked the path to the woods outside the cave. He broke through it easily, and motioned for Obito to follow him. They started off through the trees as quickly as they could go.

_You'd better be okay, Bakakashi._  Obito pushed off the next tree even harder.

============================================

Kakashi struggled wildly, trying to break free from the iron grip that held him down. After a minute -maybe five, it was hard to tell- the hands were replaced with a strong earth jutsu. There was movement among the shinobi and he could hear the lapping of water against a rocky shore. The stone beneath his back bit into his skin, rough and unforgiving.

It wasn't a good spot to stop on a mission, Kakashi noted. _That's what this was before_ , Kakashi recalled, _a mission. A simple B-Rank mission_.

Then the water was lashing violently against the shore, and he could see a blue glow from one of the Kiri nin's hands that were held towards the water, fingers splayed and commanding, and suddenly he couldn't _breathe_. He twisted his head even farther in an attempt to see what the Kirigakure shinobi trying to do, and almost wished he hadn't.

On one hand, he had a good idea of what was happening. On the other, what he now thought was happening was _terrifying_. The head of a tailed beast was just above the surface of the water, red irises rimmed with gold glaring at the shinobi surrounding Kakashi and himself with a burning hate. Kakashi realized what Kirigakure wanted to happen to him and the village, and the cold thrill of fear washed over him.

"Jozuno, keep it above the water. Kalfu, take the left. Hokufu, go on the right. Danjukeu, go opposite to me. Begin now!" Kakashi barely registered what the shinobi behind him was saying, through the haze in his mind. But two sentences cut clearly through the mist.

" _Water Style! Four Mist Dragons Sealing Jutsu_! Then there was pain, like a thousand needles stabbing him, cutting through flesh all the to way to his bones. Another wave of pain was sent through him, ripping a scream from him before his vision cut to black.

=================================================

It made sense. To both destroy the Leaf, and to rid them of a highly skilled shinobi all in one blow. Rin knew this as she darted through the trees in the direction of the chakra signature she was following. His chakra suddenly cut to a new direction, and she turned sharply to avoid going off track.

*Not again. I will not lose another friend again!* She kept thinking this over and over, and she pushed herself to go faster.

 =================================================

" _Move -uickly. We don't -ow much time -e have. Set that -wo weeks, -day before -seal. Don't make that -ose it can't -too loose. -Zuno take that -not the -Kalfu, that's -fine_."

Kakashi moved in and out of consciousness. Pain throbbed throughout his body, making his head spin as he tried to reorient himself as he opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. He winced from the pain when he tried to move himself to a more upright position from where he had been slumped.

_A cave maybe?_ He thought dazedly. He tried to move his arms, and found them clamped together tied by ropes behind his back. He snapped into focus. Right, he'd been captured.

_I must have hit my head somewhere._  Maybe that was why he couldn't think clearly before.

He started to assess his situation. From what he'd seen before and applying it to now, there was probably at least five shinobi outside of the cave he was in. He checked his chakra reserves. Not much left, as he had thought. That, at least, was unsurprising, considering that he'd never had a ton of chakra, even less after his sharingan took more.

_Not enough for Chidori, which would be the most useful in this situation._   _A few simple jutsus, but not enough to get me far enough away from the Hidden Mist shinobi. Taking into account my physical state as well, things aren't looking good for a simple run for it._

What he estimated to be a half hour later, he heard soft footsteps at the cave's entrance. Or, what he thought to be the cave's entrance, since his eyesight was not in great shape. A figure entered the cave, and when it came close enough to Kakashi, he could see the familiar features of Rin. His eyes widened for a second. She started working on getting the ropes on his hands loosened so she could untie them.

"Why would you come?" Kakashi hissed. "You're injured!"

"And you're trapped in a cave, barely able to stay conscious! And, -hey! Stay with me!" Rin saw Kakashi's eyes closing as she took out a kunai to cut the ropes.

"I'm going to get you out of here!"

Kakashi stood up as soon as the ropes were undone. He stumbled against the wall as his muscles protested wildly at the sudden movement.

"I left a clone to fight them, so we should have a bit longer." Rin said, helping Kakashi walk despite his protests. They limped out of the cave and saw that Rin's clone had drawn the Hidden Mist shinobi a short ways away.

"Now!" Rin said, a determined look on her face that Kakashi couldn't argue with. They jumped into the lowest tree they could find, the situation being that Kakashi would not last long running, and with the amount of chakra that either had was not enough for even a simple jump with the body-flicker technique. Kakashi figured they didn't have a lot of time left.

_Clones don't usually last long in combat, and Rin is more skilled in the medical ninjutsu in the first place_.

Fog weaved through the trees, making the temperature drop, and the trees in front of them distant shadows.

_T_ _hey've caught up now_. Kakashi thinks, eyes narrowing. A shuriken lodged itself in the tree right next to his eye, narrowly missing and making a small cut appear, a small drop of blood trickling down his cheek.

_That was too close for any chance of it being random._ * Kakashi observed, eyes flitting around, his sharingan searching for any sign of the pursuers.

_**Obito's** sharingan_. His subconsciousness reminds him.  _The one you left behind to die.The one you never had time for._

He caught sight of one of the Kiri nin, and suddenly he was falling. He hit the ground hard, stumbling when he tried to regain his balance. He twisted around to look for Rin, and suddenly a Hidden Mist shinobi was there immediately, slashing with what looked like a broadsword. He blocked with a kunai, but the it was knocked out of his grasp.

Defenseless, and without chakra, odds were not looking good. The sword came down again, and he opted to dodge. He wouldn't last long like this, especially since it felt like he at least sprained his ankle when he fell from the trees. He tried to see where Rin was and saw her heading towards him, mouth open in a warning that came too late. The broadsword cut across his chest, ending right before his right arm.

He heard Rin screaming his name. He was vaguely aware of Rin's sudden presence next to him- Speaking rapidly, telling him to hold on, to stay awake. His last thought before he gave in to the pull of unconsciousness was for a person he'd made a promise to from what felt like a million years ago.

_I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise as I am now. If I make it out of this alive, I'm going to try even harder_.

=======================================================================================

Obito was his name.

Rin had watched as he kept talking to Kakashi though he was rejected with a vicious verbal assault every time he approached. Rin watched as they grew, watched as Obito started pushing through Kakashi's mental defenses, though Kakashi was pushing back just as forcefully. He questioned the way Kakashi saw the world, and argued against everything that he believed wrong.

Obito was the spark to ignite the flame. That was the best way to describe it. Kakashi hid the shadow of his past with a feigned confidence and clung tightly to the rules, as if his life depended on them. Obito was a light, the sun, forcing Kakashi out of the dark.

She didn't know what Obito had said to him during the Kannabi Bridge mission, but it had an impact on Kakashi, and changed him as a whole. Then, as quickly as he'd turned Kakashi's views upside down, he was gone. Crushed under boulders with a smile on his lips. Obito had lit the embers, and trusted someone else to blow on on them to begin the blaze.

She watched now, as the forest around them flickered. _An illusion?_  She thought, astonished.

_On this large of a scale_? She heard a thump behind her, and realized that Kakashi had fallen, being farther to the right than her, and must have jumped onto one of the trees created by the illusion and fallen.

One of the Kiri nin was there immediately, slashing with his sword, and Kakashi barely blocked the strike in time. Kakashi lost his kunai from the force behind the blade, and started evade the swings instead, out of tools. He glanced over at her as the Kiri nin swung again, and her warning faded as she ran towards him. She saw the blade cut through cloth and flesh, and she could only watch as blood poured from the wound. She saw him stumble, then fall, his eyes falling out of focus.

"Kakashi!" She spoke to him quickly, begging him to stay awake, telling him she'd help him, just to hang on as blood soaked his clothes.

"Knock her out and retreat." Came a rough voice from somewhere in front of her, and before she'd processed the words, there was a sharp jab to her head, and the ground rushed up to meet her.


	2. Isobu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smallest chapter I'm so sorry.
> 
> Long story short:  
> Joined three sports teams, cried, forgot ice existed and broke my elbow.

When Obito enters the clearing, everything around him seems to slow.

Kakashi, standing in the clearing with blood dripping from a large wound across his chest.

Rin, running to Kakashi when he stumbled forward and collapsed on the ground, blood starting to pool around him.

A Kirigakure shinobi, hitting Rin on the back of her head.

Her form slumped on the ground.

He knows he will see this many times, like a broken tape, playing the same thing over and over again. His sharingan had been activated the moment he'd stepped out of the cave, in a futile attempt to see ahead farther. 

Obito sees red. He lunges forwards, chakra spiking. Then an arm curls around him and holds him back with ease.

"Zetsu." He growls in a low voice. "Let me go." 

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Charge out there and rescue them? You, who has just spent practically a year relearning the ability to walk again? What a funny idea." Zetsu laughs. It's a dry, raspy sound that Obito hates. He's yanked back to Zetsu's tree branch.

"Let me go." Obito is deadly calm. He knows he can win, can feel his muscles tightening, preparing to spring-

" **Weakling**." The trees go dark.

\---------------------------------------

Kakashi isn't sure when he wakes up, or if he's actually awake at all. He dimly feels a presence in his mind, and the next second it's gone. He opens his eyes and he's in an ocean, being thrown around by waves. 

 _What the hell?_  The water calms but keeps him in it's clutches. Bars made of coral form around him, rendering any opening that might've aided him for an escape useless. A hulking form looms in the water directly in front of him.

Red eyes rimmed with gold glower at him.

 _ **"A mere child. I did not think they would stoop so low."**_  It swims slowly around his cell, scrutinizing him. 

 _ **"It is, however, a time of war. It's never stopped them before, either. I did think they'd want someone who could actually control me though. You are too weak. It makes me wonder now, what is their objective?"**_  It pauses. 

 _ **"No matter."**_  It regards him with those paralyzing eyes.

 _ **"Do you want power?"**_ It doesn't wait for his reply, and he isn't sure whether he actually has one. So it answers for him, in a way.

 ** _"You want to protect the girl, do you not?"_**  Kakashi knows the response to this. So he does something he's never done before. He doesn't think it over before saying, 

_"Yes."_

\--------------------------------

Gray eyes snap open. Gold rims his irises. He tilts his head up, and he's howling. It's wild and deep, and he's feels power surging through his limbs. A bluish green surrounds him. 

_**"I am free."** _

\--------------------------------

The clearing is a whirlwind when Rin surveys it. Trees have fallen and branches lie askew like a hurricane picked them up and threw them around for entertainment.  What happened here? She gets her answer soon enough.

Kakashi lays in the middle of the mess, bandages that had been wrapped around his eye ripped off and thrown onto the ground nearby.

That's when she sees the bodies. Three of the four Kirigakure shinobi look like they've been through hell. To be honest, she thinks that it's possible that they have.

The first is mangled and broken. Their arms and legs have been broken, leaving them looking like a rag doll. A bloody and human sized rag doll. The second is barely recognizable. Deep gashes cover their body, and Rin recognizes them as the one who held the broadsword only by the fact that the weapon rests in their hands. The third seemed to have been drowned, though there is no body of water of any size nearby. Wet hair is plastered against their foreheads, and their eyes are wide open and glassy.

_What the hell happened here?_


	3. A Note

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! I've decided to make the chapters here into a series called Burning Blue, instead of having it as one work. It takes off a lot of the pressure that I've been feeling to post new chapters that are quality. 

I won't be deleting this fic or starting a different storyline, but I will be continuing the fic in the new series, so this fic will not be updated. I'm going to do some editing before posting the improved version, so keep your eyes and ears alert!

Thank you guys so much for your support during all this! Your comments and kudos are appreciated, and they helped my writing style improve so much! Thank you for sticking with me for so long, and the new series should be out soon!

Edit: for some reason, the notes won't change, so the end notes are the same as last time. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Update: The new fic is out! The title is "he takes to the sky (with burning wings). Thank you for waiting so patiently!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving you without Obito because it would be a great start for the next chapter. Hopefully it wasn't horrible! Please let me know if you liked it! I'm not sure how long I will continue this, but I'm thinking at least around ten chapters, possibly longer. This probably looks longer on mobile, but the chapters will get longer hopefully. Sorry if my spelling is terrible, but I'm pretty sure autocorrect hates me. Anyways, see you guys for the next update!


End file.
